ohmygoddessfandomcom-20200215-history
Belldandy
"People have the strength to overcome their obstacles - everyone can" 'Belldandy '(ベルダンヂィー　Berudandi) is a goddess from Heaven and the title character of the Oh! My Goddess series. She first appeared to Keiichi Morisato to grant him a wish. His subsequent wish, "I wish for a goddess like you to stay by my side forever", binds Belldandy to Earth and subsequententially sets off the main plot of the series. Personality Belldandy is exceptionally kind-hearted, even for a goddess. She can easily sense other people's emotions and tries her best to be empathetic to all those around her, displaying a combination of serene beauty and acceptance. She rarely holds a grudge and is always willing to forgive anyone who does injury to her. Even though Belldandy tries her best to be as kind as possible, it is revealed that at times she can become very insecure and sad, especially when she is confronted with an implication that involves Keiichi in one way or another. Belldandy also displays quite a bit of naivety in the series, often being ignorant of the intentions of those around her who would cause her harm. While this is primarly accepter as her usual personality, Belldandy was noticably less naïve and more “normal” in early manga chapters than later depictions, particuarily in the anime and ova series. These traits of minor impulsiveness and annoyance were eventually dropped altogether. Plot Belldandy's first appearance is when Keiichi Morisato, a down on his luck college student, accidentally dials the "Goddess Relief Agency" when attempting to order food. As such, Belldandy appears before him and offers to grant him a wish. Convinced that the whole incident is a prank played on him by his seniors,Tamiya amd Otaki, Keiichi half-jokingly wishes for Belldandy to stay forever. "I want a goddess like you to be by my side forever" The wish, despite it's complications, is granted. To be added Abilities While typically preferring to resolve matters civilly, and to avoid conflicts altogether, Belldandy is depicted as especially powerful for a goddess, with her primary element being wind, she's been able to defeat various enemies during the course of the series, even has been shown to be able to battle on equal terms with Mara, who is a demon first class. She's been shown to be able to make tornadoes and is able to cast spells quickly by singing, and can willfully change the weather to a more pleasant one. Only three characters have been confirmed to surpass Belldandy in terms of power: her sister Urd whom is mentioned as being more powerful, but her license limits her greatly. The reason for her power is possibly Urd's parentage. The second one who is more powerful is Hild herself as she is a being in equal terms to God. The third character that is more powerful is The Almighty himself for obvious reasons. During the Lord of Terror arc Belldandy broke one of the seals on her earring, allowing her to use the full extent of her power, but it was still insufficient to combat the powered-up Urd. Additionally, Belldandy possesses incredible domestic skills, and takes great pride in her cooking, cleaning, and other tasks. She also has intelligence that could be considered above that of an average human, attending college classes with Keiichi. Even though her grades are never shown, the lack of incidents where she struggles with school work suggests they are not an issue. Despite her naivety, though, she can figure out a situation when called for, and is capable of unraveling a plot. Category:Goddesses